vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicolas Vacheron
|-|Nicola= |-|Buster Machine Vingt-Sept= Summary Nicolas Vacheron (ニコラス・バセロン) is a member of The Fraternity and a Topless pilot. He is the pilot of Vingt-Sept. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-B | 7-A Name: Nicolas Vacheron Origin: Diebuster Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Topless, Member of the Fraternity, Lieutenant in training Powers and Abilities: |-|Nicolas= Physics Infringement (including manipulating particles to interact with the surrounding aether and generate Clefshin luminescence), Energy Manipulation (including Entropy Reversal)Diebuster Science Lessons, Summoning, Reality Alteration, Telepathy (can possess animals for communication), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 space suit & 3), Spaceflight (with space suit), Piloting |-|Buster Machine Vingt-Sept= Same as before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation via the control and conversion of mathematical quantum behavior with Topless reality alteration abilityトップをねらえ2!大百科Webアーカイブ May 2006 issue, Large Size (Type 1), Flight, Spaceflight, Spatial Telekinesis, Hacking and Technology Manipulation, Animation, Enhanced Senses with sensors tech, Physics Negation, Energy Projection, Buster Sword Attack Potency: At least Human level | Mountain level (Single-handedly defeated a Beastron-class Space MonsterDiebuster - 2 - Don't call me Big Sis!, comparable to his subordinate Lal'C) Speed: At least Normal Human, Relativistic reaction speed (Dodged attacks from a Beastron-class while piloting Vingt-Sept) | Relativistic Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Human Class | Mountain Class Durability: At least Human level | Mountain level Stamina: No theoretical limit (until adulthood) Range: Standard melee range, interplanetary via other Topless abilities | Tens of metres, at least tens of Kilometers with beams, interplanetary via other Topless abilities Standard Equipment: Forehead piece seal on forehead to contain his abilities when not in battle, space suit : Can summon/pilot: |-|Buster Machine Vingt-Sept= * Buster Sword * Buster Megatech PK Engine: Interlocked turret and amplifier. * Convertible wings * The cockpit is where the Topless pilots themselves supply the source of its energy in place of Degeneracy Generators. * Physical Canceller: The physical cancellers onboard run using the Topless ability, giving Vingt-Sept powers beyond the laws of physics. Intelligence: One of the higher-rated male Topless, at least someone who Lal'C admires. | Possesses basic sentience and can accumulate battle experiences Weaknesses: Cannot use his powers if forehead is sealed, Nicola is nearing a certain age where he loses his Topless abilities and thus already having a hard time manifesting the Exotic Maneuvers needed to power his machine. | Unknown Feats: Toggle * Hacked into a fleet of Lala-class heavy cruisers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:DHVIN.gif|Buster Megatech PK File:DHYjM.gif|Buster Sword * Exotic Maneuvers: Super Maneuvers that surpass physical laws, make mobility increase exponentially, causing the laws of physics and characteristics of the surrounding area to be over-written and eroded. It can use weaponry powered by its Topless pilots. * Buster Beam: A powerful particle beam strong enough to wipe out a large amount of Space Monsters. * Buster Megatech PK: An exotic maneuver that can bring cyber devices and weapons under its control. * Buster Sword: A move that can cut opponents into tiny pieces with one stroke as it did to a Beastron-class Space Monster. * Buster X Attack: A combination move performed with Lal'C in her Buster Machine that was never shown. Key: Nicola | Buster Machine Vingt-Sept Explanations "Topless" is the generic name for the super-power that catalyzes the generation of free movement energy and information beyond the laws of physics. It's still unknown why this power awoke in people, but figuratively speaking, the brain is like a black hole, acting as the event horizon where events occur in the skill. The right and left hemispheres of the brain process two high-density magnetic fields with different spins, the convergence causing a degeneration effect. By interfering with each other, they produce a stable exposed point located on the front of the forehead. This produces a super-space corridor which is the border with an unknown high dimension of space. The energy that bypasses this corridor is lossless, transformed from a quantum state, and appears as Topless power, having no theoretical limit.DVD Volume 6 booklet. Gallery File:187449.jpg File:Nikora.png File:Super Robot Taisen Z3 Tengoku-hen Vingt-Sept All Attacks Others - Origin of his name derived from Swiss watchmaker Vacheron Constantin.Web連載漫画不適なトリビア Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Diebuster Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Pilots Category:Physics Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Mecha Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aether Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Life Users Category:Sword Users Category:Light Users Category:Space Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telepaths Category:Leaders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Super Robots Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Gainax Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Military Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7